Lemon Chapters S&R
by Lady Bliss
Summary: Completed A tasteful lemon with the pairing of the demon lord and the human girl. Now that Rin is older, her mind is no longer so innocent. Being that Sesshomaru is the man in her life, she is going to try and put moves on him.
1. Pick of the Crop

**Setting:** In non-real future episodes of Inuyasha where Rin is a woman.

**Genres: **Romance

**Rating: **MA - Sexual Content

**Pairings:** Sesshomaru x Rin (OLDER RIN) If you do not like this pairing, why are you here? To flame? Well, that just seems odd, and makes you look a bit dumb. Why go inside a SessyxRin fic, read it, and state you do not like the pairing?

**Warnings: **Indeed, this is a lemon. If you do not know what a lemon is, then allow me to fill you in. SEX. If you do not like it, leave quickly before your virgin eyes wander too far!

**Disclaimer: **No, just no. The Inuyasha series is not mine, and I do not claim it. I think you are smart enough to figure that one out. Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you?

**Author's Note:** I got a random and yummy idea. A devilishly yummy idea. While enjoying an episode of Inuyasha where Sesshomaru saves Rin, I got the undying urge to create a piece of fanfiction for fluffy-kins. I never really gave Sesshomaru much thought, but after some sick and twisted fantasies, I decided to make my Lemon Chapters. I might have an ongoing list of Lemon Chapters with different couples. But here is the first. Enjoy, relax, and review.

* * *

**Lemon Chapters**

**Chapter One: Pick of the Crop**

**1**

Her body no longer resembled what it had once been when she first laid eyes on her Lord. She no longer fit inside the orange kimono's that she had. She no longer pranced or skipped about. She no longer needed constant protection. She no longer saw her Lord as she once did. Her thoughts were no longer innocent.

"Come along, Rin," Sesshomaru spoke to the girl with a single glance over his shoulder. He, too, noticed the changes in the human girl he kept by his side. Sometimes it surprised him how fast she was growing. It would often slip his mind that she was indeed a mortal. The bounce of her developing chest caught his eye for the first time only months before. He ordered Jaken to take care of the maturing weight of her chest by seeing to it that she had bindings for proper support.

"Yes, my Lord," Rin replied. She turned her attention from the stars in the sky and back to the path in front of her. She pulled Ah Un's reigns to beckon him along.

"Really, Rin," Jaken began in his high pitched tone, "You should not make Lord Sesshomaru even ask!"

"I know," Rin said as she stroked Ah Un's side, "I am sorry."

Sesshomaru's long silver hair blew in the wind, almost poetically. He carried a large white pelt around his shoulders that resembled an elegant boa. The left sleeve on his robes dangled loosely, for his brother had cut his arm clean off in a battle before Rin knew him. His eyes glowed an eerie color of auburn, and he bore two purple markings across both his cheeks. Humans and demons alike would cower at the sight of this demon, but not Rin.

None of this was odd to the human girl, and she did not fear him like others so often did. She admired the demon. She craved his attention. When she was a child, she was happy with the occasional words he spoke, mostly directions or demands. But as she grew, she found herself wanting conversations, wanting to be closer than she had ever got to him. Though when she found herself alone with her Lord, she also found him pushing her away. Never physically nor verbally. She could sense that her presence often bothered the demon, and quickly left him to be alone. Other times when Sesshomaru was at peace and let Rin get close, Jaken would interrupt before the girl's nerves worked up the courage to speak what she desired to say; to do what she desired to carry out.

Sesshomaru was not oblivious to Rin's actions. He noticed the spike in her scent as she entered her human teenage years. He made sure her adolescent needs were taken care of. Needs such as proper bathing, nutrition, and clothing.

Adding materials to her clothing had been more of a chore than the dog demon thought it would be. First she grew too tall for her clothes, so he had a seamstress add more length. Then the kimono was simply too tight, so he had the seamstress alter her clothing again. Not long after that, her height was again another factor, and then width again, and then in her chest area. Eventually, however, her growing spurts slowed and he was able to keep up on what she needed to cover her body.

He had been waiting patiently for the time when the girl would experience her first menstrual cycle. He learned that, unlike the females in his demon race, she would bleed for seven moons once every full one. It was important for him to remember that information, for he wanted to be with the girl the entire time she underwent the reproductive cycle.

Blood-thirsty demons liked to find women during the time of the month in which she bled. Some demons wished to impregnate a human to pass on their young, for other female demons might not find them attractive enough to bare their children. Other demons wanted to snack upon the ripening flesh of the female human. In either case, Sesshomaru was not about to let any demon lay a hand on the girl.

He had never really understood why he protected the human. She was the only human, only person, he really care for. Aside from Jaken, who he did like to keep around for company. At first he felt indebted to the young girl. She had cared for him when he was wounded. So he saved her life. A life for a life, that was fair. And ever since then, he continued to save her life.

Rin also wondered how long Sesshomaru planned to keep her around. She figured the reason he did so already was to repay her for saving his life so many years before. But now that she is growing and could take care of herself, would he want her to leave and join the other humans? She desperately wished against her thoughts. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her Lord's side. She even came to think that she was a demon herself. Not a mere human that Sesshomaru would not want. A demon that he would treasure as his. Her fantasies of the heart clashed with the constant reminders from her head that told her she was not a demon, but a simple human girl.

"Do not dawdle, Rin!" Jaken called to the girl.

**2**

Sesshomaru often worried that he would not be around when Rin began her transition from a mortal girl into a mortal woman. Though once her menstrual blood started to flow for the first time, he realized the scent could not be easily missed. With a demon whose nose was as keen as his, it could be caught a small but decent distance away.

He ordered Jaken, to the toad demon's dismay, to gather cotton to help take care of the blood flow. Rin cried into his arms, for the sudden leak of blood scared her. He patted her head and assured her that she was going to be just fine. No other words passed between the two until Jaken returned with the white puffs of cotton he was sent to get.

Some demons had dared to get close during that time of the month, even when they sighted her with Sesshomaru. The demons would wait, stalking the outskirts of the forest where the girl played. Before they made their attack, however, the demon Lord would strike them down with his Toukijin. He always made it back to the girl if he left her, right on time it seemed. She still needed his protection in ways, and that is why he thought he kept her around.

Though, he did not see a time in the future that he would be without her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice pierced the silence of the meadow in which he lurked.

Sesshomaru passed the girl a glance, his golden gaze meeting her brown eyes. He saw that she was nervous and a little frightened, and wondered why she so often portrayed these emotions when she was near him. He could sometimes smell an odd scent, one that he did not expect to come from the girl; one of want, need, desire.

"Are we staying here for the night?" the human girl asked, daring to step closer to her Lord.

The demon Lord rose an eyebrow as he continued to stare into the young woman's eyes. "Are you tired of traveling, Rin?" he asked, his voice soft and toneless.

Rin stood in silence for a few moments, debating over her answer. She was indeed tired, but did not want to have Sesshomaru think of her as a weak link or someone that was holding him back. She let her eyes travel to the floor as a small blush of nervousness spread over her cheeks. "Yes, my Lord."

"Very well then," Sesshomaru said, turning his attention away from the girl and back to observing the star-filled sky.

The girl stared at the demon, not knowing what else she could say. She did not want to leave, but did not know what she could do to keep the company of her Lord without it behind awkward. She wetted her lips and took a step toward the aristocratic demon.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, his attention still at the dark blue mass above him.

Rin took a seat on the dirty forest's floor next to him. She folded her legs under her and placed her hands on her lap, tapping a finger against a thigh. She earned Sesshomaru's attention, feeling his gaze drop toward her. She stared down at her hands as she fiddled with her kimono. "When shall we return home, my Lord?" she asked to fill the silence.

Sesshomaru continued to let his golden eyes wander over the human girl next to him. "Are you in a hurry, Rin?" he inquired.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered quickly, "Simply curious, my Lord." She looked up to meet his auburn eyes with her brown gaze. Her cheeks brightened at their closeness. As the moments passed, feeling like hours, she allowed herself to close her eyes and lean in for a kiss she hoped would be accepted.

"My Lord!" Jaken interrupted, causing both Rin and Sesshomaru to turn their heads toward the toad demon. "A demon approaches!" he warned.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and began to walk in the direction that his follower had came from. "Stay with Rin," he ordered before disappearing through the thicket of trees.

"Stay out of harms way Rin," Jaken said, "the demon approaches quickly. What great timing I have!"

Rin's eyes turned from the toad demon and into a glare at the bushes to her side. She scoffed at Jaken's ironic remark, "Yes, fantastic timing, Lord Jaken."

Her heart was still thumping hard against her chest, and her mind began to fantasize the events that might had taken place if she had not been disturbed. It seemed that every time she got the courage to test Sesshomaru's feelings, something would come up. Either a hungry demon, a curious Jaken, or an annoyed Inuyasha. There just had to be something to stop her from placing her lips to her Lords.

She was determined, though. And come sunshine or rain, she was going to show Sesshomaru how she felt. She had chosen him, and would not settle for anyone else.

**3**

He found that his heart moved a little faster than normal when he saw Rin lean toward him with slightly puckered lips, and he did not like it. Never had a woman of any race put him in a state of nervousness, even if it was only a hint of it.

The Great Lord Sesshomaru felt only anger or peace of mind. He would not allow himself to have weaknesses of any sort. So he decided he would prepare himself and think long and hard about Rin's actions.

It was obvious she was in a state of arousal when around him. He could smell the juices that began to flow in the heated area between her legs. Sometimes he noticed the slightest bump on her ample chest from erect nipples even in the hottest of days. The meaning of this was simple to him, she wanted to be pleasured. Whenever the demon lord himself needed sexual needs, he called upon a secret society of demon bedmates. Though, the thought of finding Rin a prostitute did not appeal him.

He would not allow any kind of demon to lay a hand on Rin, for their thoughts for a young human girl could never be short of selfish. Human men, as far as he understood, took on lifetime mates. He did not want to trust a weak human to take care of the girl, and he knew he could not stick by her side if she was wed off into a human village.

Sesshomaru tampered with the idea that she perhaps wanted him to be the one to please her. It would not come as a surprise from how she had been acting, but he was not sure if it was appropriate. The young girl did not know what she was getting herself into if she was indeed seeking him for a mate.

For, Lord Sesshomaru would not settle down just yet.

He would simply wait for the girl to make her own decisions. If the time arises where she would give herself to him, he would take it. But he would not make moves on her, he decided. It was best to allow her to come to him when she worked hard enough to be his bedmate.


	2. The Citrus Acid

**Warning: **Sexual content ahead.  
**  
A****uthor's Note:** Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I usually do not see too many until later chapters of my fics. So it made my smile, which inspired me to write more and get the next chapter up quickly! So here we have it, the second chapter to Sesshomaru and Rin's lemony story. Enjoy and review!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Citrus Acid**

**1**

Rin let the tall wheat of the field surround her. She fell back into the mass of beige and smiled as the sun beat down on her face. It was another warm summer day, another day of life, another day for a chance to make Sesshomaru hers to love.

A few weeks had passed since the time she tried to press her lips to the demons, but neither of them brought it up. She had hoped that later he would come back and wait for her to try again. She even dreamed up different scenarios where he would walk back to her, a few drops of blood he won during a battle staining his face. He would grip her chin and say, "Now, where were we?" before pressing his lips to hers. She gave a longing sigh out loud after realizing that her Lord had no intentions of approaching her about it.

She began to wonder if Sesshomaru even held the same feelings for her that she did for him. He did not express any noticeable emotion of love toward her, but then again, he did not show much emotion at all toward anyone for that matter. She was the only one she knew, beside Jaken, that he kept around. That had to prove that her Lord held some kind of loving feelings for her.

Sitting up in the golden grass, Rin let a grin curl beautifully over her lips. "I will do it," she announced to herself, "At least to get my feelings out in the open."

"Do what Rin?" Jaken asked as he approached the young woman. His large eyes blinked twice.

Rin blushed and drew back from Jaken, surprised of his sudden appearance. She quickly stood up, now towering over the toad demon and bowed politely. "Nothing, Master Jaken."

Jaken eyed Rin suspiciously. "You better not wonder off too far by yourself. Lord Sesshomaru will ring my neck if anything happens to you."

Rin rose from her bow. "Has Lord Sesshomaru returned?" she asked.

Jaken turned from the girl and began to walk away, signaling for the girl to follow. "We will meet him at the castle."

Rin squealed and started to run ahead, knocking Jaken aside as she did so. She spent the few days that Sesshomaru had been gone to build her confidence. She was certain she could approach her Lord with how she felt without backing down.

**2**

Sesshomaru laid back in a large throne-like chair. A fire crackled nearby, the light it emitted dancing across his bare chest. His shirt was open, revealing his muscular build, and his pants were pulled down to mid-thigh.

A woman looked up at him from her kneeling position in-between his legs with a crimson gaze. Her lips guarded her teeth as her mouth suckled at his hardening penis. Her head bobbed, moving red curls to flow over the demon lord's lap. She drew her mouth away and swirled her tongue around his penis's head before diving back in to sucking once again.

The demon lord did not groan or tense up in pleasure. He simply closed his eyes and let his muscles relax to help himself work to climax. It was becoming increasingly challenging for him to find a woman that could pleasure him enough to cum. Most of the time his mind was on other things, causing his erection to fade and his bedmate to tease.

"What is the matter?" they would often ask in a mocking tone, "Do you not like girls?"

This caused Sesshomaru to retrieve his clothes. He did not enjoy being mocked like that, but he did not care enough to get upset about it. He would look at the woman and toss her a few pieces of gold. When she complained that his money was short, he would explain how he paid for a woman's company, not an unattractive oddity.

The demon woman continued to devour Sesshomaru's penis. She grasped the base of his long shaft with one hand, massaging it where her mouth could not go. Finally, she stopped her futile attempts to give the demon lord pleasure and crawled up to put her face close to his. "Lets try something else," she cooed, opening her mouth to put over his.

Sesshomaru turned his head in rejection to the attempted kiss. His ears picked up the faint sound of the door to the room opening, causing him to turn his head in the other direction toward the door. His golden eyes met Rin's brown stare. Before he could say or do anything, the human girl shut the door and ran. He sighed and stood up, causing the demon woman to step back. He fastened his shirt and pants and began to walk toward the door.

"Was that a human?" The woman asked with a devilish smile, baring two large fangs. "Allow me to get rid of her, Sesshomaru. I'd love a snack."

"You will do nothing to the girl," Sesshomaru said, glancing over his shoulder to look at her.

The woman drew back as if she was in shock. "You will allow a human to invade your territory?" she hissed.

Sesshomaru turned his head and opened the door. "Leave," he ordered. He would have short conversation with Jaken for letting the girl travel so far into his chambers.

**3**

Rin ran. She continued to run until she felt she could not run any longer. And then she ran some more. She felt like her sides were on fire, and her vision was blurry from crying, but she did not care. She wanted the swollen pain in her chest to leave. Her heart thudded wildly against her chest, and the bitter cold stung her tear-stained face.

Finally, she collapsed onto the hard ground. She rolled over onto her back and let her chest rise and fall - quickly at first and slower as she breathed in the sweet oxygen around her. It took her awhile before she stood back up, but she only traveled further away. It would hurt too much to go back right then, so she decided to let her mind and heart settle at the events she witnessed.

She knew that her lord had women in his life. She sometimes saw them leave his chambers, but never before had she witnessed them together. Seeing Sesshomaru with exposed skin so close to another had shocked her, and broke her heart. She worked up the courage to enter his room, had a speech memorized in her head. All of it vanished when her eyes fell upon the red-headed woman.

Approaching a still body of water, Rin took a seat on the shore. She threw a few rocks into the water and watched them make a tiny splash. She watched the ripples start and fade, and sighed as the water went still once again. Although, it did not stay that way.

Ripples began to form, starting off slow and subtle at first, but then grew. Soon, waves splashed high, revealing a large water serpent once it settled.

Rin's eyes grew wide and she quickly scrambled away from the water and the demon. She tripped once, causing her body to flinch and not obey her commands to move. She turned and saw the demon slither out of the water and on to the shore. She screamed and her body finally gave way and moved. She began to run, the serpent slithering close behind. The serpent extended its neck and tried devouring the girl, but she leaped forward in the nick of time. She landed and rolled in the dirt. When she stopped and looked up, the demon was towering over her, ready to attack. She could only close her eyes tight and scream as it devoured her whole.


	3. The Tasty Nectar

**Chapter Three: The Tasty Nectar**

**1**

Sesshomaru wondered what drove a demon to attack a human on his territory. He knew the entire area was marked accordingly, and double checked once he sliced Rin from the creature's body with his poison claws. Some demons were simply not as smart as he gave them credit for. After slaying the demon in a mess of green blood and other slimy entrails, he scooped the unconscious girl up into his arms and brought her back to his castle.

He dipped a rag inside a bowl of steaming water and twisted it until the excess drops drained. He gently wiped Rin's face clean from the odd liquids she obtained when she was swallowed. He let the rag slip down her neck and gently cleansed the soft skin. He found himself taking a clawed finger and pushing a side of her kimono away to reveal the pale side of her breast.

Jaken pushed open the door to Sesshomaru's bedroom with his back, carrying a large bowl of fresh hot water. He turned to see his lord's hand dangerously close to the girl's chest. He threw the bowl of water up into the air in shock, and yelled in pain as the scorching water fell back down on him.

Sesshomaru moved his hand as he looked over at the toad demon, a slight furrow to his usually calm brow. He stood and walked over to Jaken, watching him cringe in expectancy to be hit. "Prepare the girl a bath," he stated simply before leaving the room.

The toad demon gulped deep in his throat. He gathered the bowl which had had the hot water inside into his arms. He let his eyes follow Sesshomaru before letting out a deep breath that he had not known he was keeping inside. That could not have been what it looked like, he thought.

Rin awoke slowly to the sight of water spilled on the floor and Jaken sitting with a bowl in his lap, the water surrounding him. She blinked a few times to place where she was and looked upward toward the ceiling as she spoke, "Could it have been a dream?"

Jaken stood, still grasping the bowl in his hands. "Do not be silly, Girl!" he snapped, "It was Lord Sesshomaru that saved you, of course."

The brunette blinked a few more times, a desperate attempt to clear her vision. "Lord Sesshomaru," she drawled on the words and paused, "saved me?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru adjusted his growing shaft in to a comfortable position as he laid back in his bed. He had let his desires get in the way. He had made the mistake only once before, in the fight with his brother where he had lost his left arm. He never thought he would let himself become vulnerable again, but he did. The cost was not as expensive as his arm, but just as nerve-racking.

He had been in the process of release when the girl had interrupted. It was only natural, he told himself, that he would be looking to finish what the redheaded demon had started. If Jaken had not let Rin come so close during that time, none of that would have happened in the first place.

The demon lord gave a tiny sigh. He let his armor and his pelt fall to the floor and let his bare back enjoy the comfort of the fur-lined blankets that covered his bed.

**2**

Rin submerged her body completely in the heated water that Jaken had prepared for her. She rubbed the slime from her skin, her nose scrunched in a disgusted expression. She plugged her nose and took in a deep breath before dunking her head to scrub her hair clean.

She let her mind travel back to the scene she had witnessed only hours before. A sad expression immediately crossed her face and caused her to sigh heavily. She never felt such a ache in her heart before, and could only imagine she was experiencing heart break. She had not known that feeling for quite some time, and did not welcome it back.

The words Jaken had said early ran through her mind.

"_It was Lord Sesshomaru that saved you, of course."_

The girl let her gaze go upward to the ceiling of the bathhouse. If that was the case, she wondered, how long had her lord been following her? Or did he save her at the nick of time? None the less, he must have ordered the female demon to leave, for she did not believe that Sesshomaru would trust a common whore to stay in his dwellings without him.

She slowly began to devise a plan. If the woman was gone because she had interrupted the two, then Sesshomaru had not gotten his fill of female company. Maybe the chance for her to make her lord hers to have was at hand. Perhaps it was her time to step forth and try her luck.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw the brunette peek her head through his chamber's door. He turned his head to face her, eyes opening the slightest bit wider to see she was still wet from her bath, her kimono hanging loosely from her curves.

Rin swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat. There was no turning back. She stepped inside the room completely and shut the door behind her. She let her eyes travel across Sesshomaru's half naked body as she shed herself of her kimono to reveal her own fully naked flesh. A blush slowly formed across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks, her eyes gazing at the floor beneath her feet.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl. He let his eyes travel over the fully round and plump breasts that sat upon her chest. His eyes skimmed over the small bits of fuzz that covered her cunt and led down to protect her delicious womanly folds.

The demon slowly sat up on his bed and let his feet touch the ground. "Do you want something?" he asked, his tone still emotionless as ever. He was going to make her break from her shy shell. He wanted to see, feel and hear her need for him. If she wanted to stay in his bed, she would most certainly have to earn the privilege.

Rin's eyes quickly shot up and met those of her lords'. Her blush deepened over her face and a large look of fear spread with it. She brought her arm up to cover her breasts and crossed her legs awkwardly in embarrassment. She quickly turned her head away once again and hid her face with her free hand as she gathered her thoughts.

She imagined it would be obvious what her intentions were if she presented herself like she had. She had gone through the courageous act to avoid awkward and stuttering sentences she was sure she would not be able form properly. After a few moments of silence that felt like eternity, she spoke, "I am not so sure what I was thinking, my lord." She dropped to her knees and bowed, bringing her head down to the floor. "Please forgive me," she pleaded.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, his eyes still on the naked girl before him, "rise to your feet."

Rin swallowed a lump in her throat and slowly stood, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down at the floor once again.

Sesshomaru waited for the girl to speak patiently. He could smell her arousal, but it was starting to fade. It began to be replaced by embarrassment. After more minutes of silence passed he decided to break it, "Tell me."

The brunette lifted her head and shyly glanced at the half naked form in front of her. "Tell you what, my lord?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and walked to the girl, taking a clawed finger and pushing lightly on her chin to bring her face up to look at him. "Tell me," he said, "why you came to me like this."

Rin's body began to shake as she tried to force her emotions out. Could Sesshomaru be as dimwitted as she began to think? Or was he simply toying with her? Whatever the case, she knew she could not leave his bedroom without an explanation. "I want to be with you, my lord," her voice had been so soft and quite she was not even sure herself if she had said it aloud.

The dog demon rose his eyebrow again, his heightened sense of hearing picking up on the barely audible words. "You are with me, Rin," he stated, his clawed finger still placed under the girl's chin.

Taking in a final deep breath, Rin locked her eyes onto the demons' as she spoke, "To be in your bed, my lord."

Sesshomaru did not smile or show any other kind of emotion. He simply removed his clawed finger and took Rin's small hand inside his own. He guided her to his bed and took a seat on the edge, motioning for her to sit beside him.

Rin's heartbeat's pace quickened dramatically once she felt the demon lord's grip on her hand. She followed him, licking her dry lips and crawling onto the bed beside him.

"Did you wish to pleasure me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the girl.

Rin's heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest at the question. She stared down into her naked lap and nodded her answer.

"Yes or no, Rin," Sesshomaru stated.

"Y-Yes, my lord," Rin stuttered, her cheeks burning with the intensity of red hot flames.

Sesshomaru scooted back on his bed and positioned himself on his back, his head resting against the feathered-stuffed fur that gathered at the top of the bed for head rest. He reached his arm out and took Rin's hand in his own, pulling her toward him. "How will you start?" he asked once she was laying beside him, her face close to his.

Rin took in a shaky breath and rested her head against Sesshomaru's chest. She saw the bulge of the demon lord's erection and slowly brought her hand down to caress it. "Can you tell me how you wished to be pleased, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her hand that grasped his hard-on.

The lord brought his rump upward and pulled his pants down, sliding them off his feet and gently tossing them aside to the floor. He revealed his massive length, causing a gawk from Rin. "Use your mouth, Rin," he said.

A slightly shocked look crossed over Rin's face from the command. She began to move down to come face to face with her lord's erection. Slowly, she took his large member into her mouth and swirled her tongue over his head. As if from instinct, she used her lips to guard the sharp edges of her teeth from grinding against Sesshomaru's soft skin. She began to move her head back and forth, working up saliva to lubricate his long shaft as she did so.

"Suck," Sesshomaru said, still tonelessly.

Rin's face began to burn in embarrassment once more as she began to do what she was instructed. She began to suck on his throbbing member as best she could while moving up and down, swirling her tongue around. She earned a buck from Sesshomaru's hips, giving her the encouragement she needed to continue.

It did not take long before her mouth began to fill with his demon seed. Rin's eyes widened from the sudden burst and she swallowed quickly to relieve her mouth of the bitter taste. She removed her mouth and wipped the bits of cum from her lips, staring at the white substance on her hand in awe.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arms and pulled her up toward him. He moved her onto her back and on the bed so quickly she hardly knew what was going on around her. She felt her legs being spread forcefully and she looked down to see her lord's head hovering just above her womanhood.

The demon lord closed his eyes and inserted his tongue between her womanly folds, finding the swollen nub just below the start of her vaginal lips. He licked it, earning himself a gasp from the girl. He let a small smirk form as he continued to tease her clitoris with his tongue. He jetted his mouth's muscle back and forth, up and down, moving faster as time went by.

Rin began to feel her legs shake, and a large urge to close them washed over her. She forced them to remain open, not wanting to cause Sesshomaru any reason to stop his attack on her clitoris. She began to feel her body heat up and her heart race faster than she ever thought possible. The muscles in her pussy began to contract and soon her orgasm erupted from within her.

This did not stop Sesshomaru, for he continued his assault on the girl's throbbing nub. He waited for another orgasm to shake her body before removing his head from in-between her legs. He moved to position himself next to the girl, resting his head on the fur and closing his eyes.

Rin stayed still, basking in the pleasure from the multiple orgasms she had received. She slowly turned and allowed herself to fall into Sesshomaru's embrace, letting her mind and body rest peacefully before falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, you know you want more. And if that is the case, give me some encouragement. Review. Maybe the next chapter will not take very long to float by if I feel motivated to write some kinky stuff! And a special thanks to DevlinV1 for his helpful review. 


	4. The Tangy Fruit

**Author's Note: **Guess who has been naughty again -grin- Rin is being so bad! Not me, it is all Rin. What a bad little girl. But who could resist that sexy fluffy-kins? Certainly not me. So I cheer for you, Rin. You go ahead and keep being naughty.  
And thanks everyone for the reviews! It really encouraged me to get going and update this story. I sat down and spent the last three hours on this chapter, just for you. So enjoy, and as always, review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Tangy Fruit**

**1**

Rin awoke to find herself alone inside her own chambers. She fluttered her eyes open before sitting up, the blanket that covered her falling off her chest and onto her lap. Looking around the room, she began to wonder if the events from the night before had all been a dream. Had she really achieved her fantasy?

The girl removed her covers and slid her feet onto the cold floor. She found that her body was still unclothed. She smiled as she felt her stomach become washed over with a odd feeling she had never felt before. A nervous rush that sent images of the pleasing act from the previous night flying through her mind.

"Rin?" Jaken walked inside the brunette's room without so much as a knock as he called her name. He stopped in his tracks once his large eyes fell upon her naked body.

Rin screamed and grabbed for her covers, pulling them from her bed and in front of her body. "What are you doing?" she shrieked, her face turning bright red.

Jaken began to tremble as he held his hands in front of his face in defense and shook his head wildly, his eyes still glued to Rin. "I-I," he stuttered, too nervous and scared to move.

"Get out!" Rin yelled, surprised to find that her temper raised ever so slightly.

The toad demon nodded quickly and scrambled from the room, slamming the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru heard Rin's scream and started quickly toward the girl's room without hesitation. He arrived to find Jaken quivering by Rin's door, and stared at him with his eyes narrowed only the tiniest bit. He had his hand on his Toukijin as he waited for Jaken to speak.

Jaken gulped hard, clearing a large lump that formed deep in his throat. "my Lord," he blurted out once he saw Sesshomaru appear in front of him.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked as Jaken guarded Rin's door.

"She is not decent, my Lord," Jaken managed to speak through trembling lips.

Sesshomaru's glare continued as pieced together what had just happened, taking his hand from his sword. He made a fist and struck Jaken over the head, leaving a large bump. He left the toad demon on the floor as he walked off, his eyes still in a hateful expression. He had expected another idiotic demon to have strolled by, smelling the sexual liquids the human girl excreted.

Pathetic demons, he mused. The ones that chased their prey. Sesshomaru believed that waiting for the women to come to him was a more dignified act. He would certainly not beg or force a woman to be his bedmate. No being alive would be worth such a low and desperate move. Women held the key to great sexual pleasure, but it was not so great that he would damage his pride and gravel at their feet.

He would leave the graveling to them.

**2**

The demon lord took a seat in front of a large table. He watched as Jaken ran from the double doors across the room toward him with a large platter in his hands. The toad look more nervous than usual, and this caused Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow.

Jaken push the large platter up onto the table in front of his Lord with all his might. He gave out a relieved breath as his arms throbbed from the weight of the load. He rubbed his upper arm gently, his breath still rapid from chore.

"Call Rin," Sesshomaru said as he lifted the lid from the platter to reveal a large cooked beast.

Swallowing hard in his throat, Jaken slowly nodded. He dreaded the statement, wondering if Sesshomaru had noticed as quickly as he did. He began to walk to the doors he had exited from, and was stopped by his Lord's voice,

"Do not dawdle, Jaken."

Jaken felt another large lump form in his throat and he jolted through the doors. He had to devise a plan quickly, for he had not seen Rin all day and knew it was to be his head if his Lord discovered this. The toad had tried avoiding the girl the entire day, and successful achieved his goal. But when it came time to bring her to the table, she was no where to be found.

He hoped that if he stalled long enough and returned to Sesshomaru empty-handed, his Lord would see that he tried finding her and it was not his fault. He began to fantasize about his return. He imagined himself walking inside the room proudly as Sesshomaru waited patiently. "No luck, he would say bravely, "it would seem she disappeared, all on her own might I add."

Sesshomaru would stand to his feet and nod, acknowledging that he had tried to find the girl. But then his thoughts turned sour. Sesshomaru's eyes began to gleam a bright and flowing red and his teeth began to form into sharp fangs.

Jaken quickly shook his head loose from the thoughts and began to run through the multiple rooms of the castle. He had no choice, he would not return to fill his empty stomach until he found Rin to accompany him. "Rin!" he called into each room, drawling on her name, "Oh Rin!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Rin devised a plan. A very devilish and naughty plan, she thought, grinning to herself. It felt good to let her mind be at ease with the fantasies that she had often dreamt of. Not too long before, she was embarrassed of the thoughts she had, and wished they would stop making her body feel so strange. But after the somewhat dirty acts she had with Sesshomaru, she felt it become more and more natural. She began to feel more comfortable with her thoughts, and felt wonderful to be touched by her Lord.

She laid out fresh fruits she found in the woods, tossing the ones she did not want behind her. She had spent the entire day picking the most sweet and juicy ones she could find and gathering them into her hand-woven basket. She took a blanket from Sesshomaru's bed and wrapped herself in it, rubbing his scent all over her body. She hoped that it would confuse the less intelligent demons into retreating and leaving her be.

Clearing a spot on the ground near the river, she spread her Lord's blanket out on the ground and took a seat on it, reaching inside her basket for a small piece of fruit. It was near time for Jaken to call her to supper, and it would not be long after that for her plan to be set into action.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru began to feel a small twinge in his stomach, one of uneasiness. The food in front of him was left untouched and began to grow cold. He slowly stood to his feet and let his nose examine the air. His eyes lowered into a glare as he realized the place held no fresh scent of Rin.

He walked through the doors and out in the hall, letting his nose guide him toward Rin's bedroom. He opened the door and scanned the room for a moment before closing it once again and following her scent to his own bedroom. Looking inside, he noticed his bed was missing a blanket, and caught on to the girl's scent again. He followed it, inhaling it deeply to check how fresh it was. He concluded hours had passed since she had last been inside the castle.

Walking further down the hall, he heard Jaken calling out Rin's name. He slowly approached the toad demon and waited for him to speak.

Jaken walked backwards out of a room and shut the door quietly. He felt his back come into contact with something soft and pleaded to the Gods that it was not who he thought it was. He turned around and slowly looked up to realize it was exactly him. "my Lord!" he exclaimed nervously.

"Where has Rin gone?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice as soft and calm as ever.

The toad demon swallowed yet another large lump in his throat and began to choke on it to stall. Finally, he cleared his throat and opened his trembling beak, "I do not know, my Lord." He guarded his head and drew back in fear, but slowly curled out of his protective position to see Sesshomaru walking away. He gave a relieved sigh, falling back against the wall.

**3**

Rin removed her kimono and folded it neatly before placing it beside the riverbed. She dripped her toe inside the chilly water and drew it back, deciding submerging her entire body at one time would be easier. She climbed up a few rocks that emerged from the water and stood up straight before jumping in feet first. She gasped for air once she rose out of the water, but forced herself to bare the chilly liquid until her body grew tolerant of it.

She figured while she waited for Sesshomaru to come looking for her, she would clean herself. She scrubbed her scalp to loosen up any dirt that might be stuck to her. As she ran her hands over her body, she heard the quiet snap of a twig. She quickly turned her head to where she heard the sound, but found nothing.

Sesshomaru, however, could see her. He wondered what she was doing bathing in a cold river when she could have a heated bath back at the castle. He spotted his blanket on the ground and the basket full of fruit. His mind quickly pieced together the small puzzle. He was sure that she had lured him out and away from the castle. Perhaps, he mused, she wanted more of him.

A small and barely noticeable smirk tugged at the side of his lips. He stepped out into the open and took a seat on the blanket that was spread onto the ground. He reached inside the basket and found a fresh plum which he sank his fangs in to. He would play her game, he thought.

Rin rose from the water and gave a satisfied smile. She gathered her hair as she walked toward the shore and squeezed it gently to drain the water out. As she approached her picnic area, she noticed Sesshomaru watching her and a blush began to spread across her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Rin as he chewed and swallowed the sweet fruit. He tossed the seed from the plum behind him and continued to meet the girl's gaze. "You brought me out here," he spoke after a moment of silence.

Rin's eyes widened when she realized her actions had been discovered. She had hoped she would be sexy and alluring, but once again felt only awkward and nervous. What was it, she thought, what was in Sesshomaru's stare that always made her freeze in her steps?

She slowly sat her naked and wet body down next to her Lord. She reached for a small grape and decided whether or not she had the courage to try and feed it to him. Letting her mind and breath go at ease, she slowly reached up, looking into her Lord's golden gaze, and offered the sweet fruit to him.

Sesshomaru heard a small gasp come from the girl when he took the fruit into his mouth and let his tongue lap over her fingers gently. He chewed the grape, matching Rin's gaze once again. He did not know why, but it pleased him to feel her nervousness while around him. He felt himself craving more of her embarrassed attention, which caused him to reach for a small strawberry and place it to her lips.

Rin accepted the fruit and chewed it. She found that her eyes were locked to her Lord's golden stare. No matter how hard she tried to pull away, her body would not obey her commands. She felt herself leaning up, her lips slightly parted and red with juices, beckoning Sesshomaru's lips to her own.

Sesshomaru's instinct was to pull away and turn his head. He was never fond of any form of kisses, and never let a woman's lips touch his own. But something pulled at him, a need and desire of his own. He slowly leaned toward Rin, surprised at his own actions, and let their lips meet. After the brief touch, he drew his head away and turned to look off toward the side.

With a wince, Rin looked down into her lap. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt a small pain of rejection. She did not understand why, that a simple act such as a kiss not being accepted, would hurt, but it did.

"Did you bring me out here for more, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked to break the silence, turning his head back toward the girl.

Rin's cheeks began to burn again and her head slowly began to nod.

"I cannot hear your head nod, Rin."

The girl quickly looked up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes and parted her lips slightly to speak, "Yes, my Lord." A gasp escaped her lips as she felt herself being pushed back against the blanket and Sesshomaru's body covering her own. Her body began to shake with an odd sense of delight as she felt her Lord's fingers brush over her womanly folds.

Sesshomaru retracted his claws and let two of his fingers glide over the juices that surrounded them. He waited until he could feel the soft nub at the top of her folds and slowly let one finger flicker back and forth over it. He could feel the girl squirm underneath him as his finger worked. Slowly, he began to stop and moved his finger away.

Without realizing what she was doing, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pushed it back down to her thighs. She blushed as she earned a stare from her Lord and released his hand.

"You want more, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin began to nod, but then quickly opened her mouth to speak, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reached for the fruit and gathered them into his hand. He squeezed them, the juices squirting out and onto Rin's stomach and breasts. He tossed the remains aside and licked his fingers slowly, watching Rin stare as he did so. He leaned down and began to lick the fruit juices from the girl's stomach and trailed his tongue to her breasts, sucking gently on her nipples.

Rin's back arched slightly from the small bursts of pleasure she received. She licked her dry lips and let a moan pass through them. She gripped the blanket beneath her as she felt Sesshomaru's fingers go back to work on her throbbing nub between her legs.

Surprising even Sesshomaru, it did not take long before Rin's body heated and her face flushed with the immense pleasure of her orgasm. The demon lord removed his hands and tasted the girl's juices.

Rin felt her stomach sink with an odd pleasurable feeling as she watched Sesshomaru taste her sexual juices. Her blush continued to sit across her cheeks and her quickened breath began to ease. She slowly sat up and began to loosen Sesshomaru's pants.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin stopped what she was doing, leaving her hands on his pants, and looked up at the demon lord. "Am I not supposed to?" she asked.

"Do not answer a question with a question, Rin," Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded and looked down into her lap, taking in a few calming breaths as her heartbeat began to quicken once again. "I want to give you pleasure, my Lord," she answered.

Sesshomaru gently pushed Rin back and removed his own pants. He gripped his throbbing member in his own hand and squeezed it a few times before lowering it to Rin's stomach. He began to glide his shaft back and forth against the girl's sticky skin.

Rin did not believe her face could be anymore red, but she felt the need to press on. She leaned her head forward and guided Sesshomaru's long tool to her mouth to let her tongue swirl over the tip as his hips pumped it back and forth in between her breasts. She squeezed her plump breasts together to surround his member as he worked his hips, guiding him into her mouth for her to suck.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and felt his teeth grit as his cum began to build. He bit back a small groan as he felt it travel up and out into the girl's mouth and onto her soft skin.

Rin tasted the bitter seed and drew her mouth away to allow the rest of his cum to squirt out onto her breasts. When Sesshomaru moved to lay back on the blanket and recover from his orgasm, she examined the white and gooey substance that covered her chin and breasts. She slowly wiped it from her face and crawled next to her Lord to once again be close to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Have you noticed that my chapter's are "Lemony," lol. Not just sexual, but the chapter names. _I_ thought it was cute on account of, this is the "Lemon Chapters." Anywho, I am sorry to have cut off kind of short there. But I do not want to spoil you guys too much! You'll just have to wait until the next yummy chapter of my Lemon Chapters.

See you soon!


	5. The Satisfying Flavor

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my final chapter of Sesshomaru and Rin's **Lemon Chapters**!I am pleased to announce that I have finished this little story of lemonness. I hope you enjoy this final installment. I am sure there will be more Lemon Chapters fics with different characters in the future, so come by to enjoy those as well later on!

Now, more of Rin's naughtyness**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Satisfying Flavor**

**1**

Jaken knew what was happening, but he refused to believe it. How could his lord, his master, take on a mate such as Rin? She was nothing but a human girl, an annoying one at that.

The toad had watched from affair the sexual acts that took place in the woods, and he was none too pleased. He knew about the demon whores which he disliked as well, but not as much. At least the whores were demons. Rin was nothing but a human child.

His mind wandered back to the scene that took place just earlier that day. His mind played it all in slow motion; him entering the bedroom to find the human girl standing naked and her face turning into a horrified expression as she screamed. He quickly shook his head to clear the images from it.

Alright, so she was no longer a child. But she was human, and nothing would change that.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rin felt awkward and nervous as she sat with her lord and the toad demon, eating the cold dinner set before them. Jaken stared at her as if he knew all the dirty events that had been taking place over the previous days, causing her cheeks to swell with blood and turning them pink.

Her gaze turned toward Sesshomaru who acted as if nothing had happened. She had not expected him to pull up a chair beside her and hold her hand, but she had hoped for a bit more affection than he previously showed. Perhaps that was too much to ask of the demon lord.

She stood and excused herself for bed. No one acknowledged her, which caused her to sigh as she walked away. She carried on with her normal routine: a warm bath, brush to her hair and teeth, a silky nightgown pulled on, and the warm covers pulled up to her chin. She would let herself dream of the love she wished to receive from her lord.

**2**

Sesshomaru quietly moved down the hall. He made sure his feet did not make a sound as to not wake Jaken from his slumber. His bare flesh braced the bitter cold of the castle, goose pimples forming but fading away just as fast. His feet came to a stop in front of the large wooden doors that blocked him from Rin's bedroom.

He had tried sleeping but found his own sexual desires arousing him from his slumber. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Rin's face flush from excitement and her breath turn jagged. He cold practically feel the warm spot in between her legs contract with her orgasm. He had sat up in his bed from the images and was greeted by his own hard on.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru opened the door. He closed it quietly behind him as he gazed across the room at the girl sleeping peacefully beneath her covers. Walking toward her his feet made soft creaks on the floorboards beneath them. When he reached the bed, he stroked a clawed finger over her forehead, brushing a few strands of hair away and causing her to flutter her eyelids open.

A blush spread over Rin's cheeks at the sight of her lord hovering over her naked. She sat up in the bed just to be eased back down by Sesshomaru's powerful hand. Her lips parted slightly as if ready to speak, but no words slipped through them. She closed her eyes and let out a shakey breath as she felt the chill of the night touch her skin as her blankets were pulled off of her.

Sesshomaru removed the blanket that covered the girl and pushed it aside. He brought his finger up to the thin material that covered her breasts and began to shred it from the top all the way to the bottom in one simple movement of his sharp claw. He placed a hand on Rin's stomach and moved his fingers over her skin lightly, watching her flesh rise and fall with each rigid breath. Swooping his claw on the straps of her panties, he ripped them off and tossed them onto the hard floor.

Swallowing the saliva that had built up in the back of her throat, Rin continued to keep her eyes closed. Her stomach fluttered and began to grow the familiar feeling of anxiousness she had been having through the few previous days. She felt her skin begin to grow goose pimples after Sesshomaru's hand glided over it. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hand find its way to the wetness that formed in between her legs. She moaned a bit as his fingers touched the swollen nub above her entrance.

Moving his naked body between Rin's legs, Sesshomaru removed his hand from in between her legs. He brought his fingers up to his lips to taste the liquids that covered them, watching the girl's face turn a brighter pink. After getting a good taste of her liquids he moved his hand down to his hard shaft to give it a few good squeezes. He looked to Rin's eyes and studied them, seeing the curiosity stare back. A small smile formed over his lips, one too small to see. He guided the head of his tool toward her entrance and slowly eased it inside.

A large gasped escaped Rin's lips and her eyes widened. A slight burning sensation hit her sensitive area. She began to squirm away but Sesshomaru pull her back down. He held her down as he started to rock his hips. At first he fought for lubrication, but slowly he was able to move with ease back and forth inside her. He pushed further inside, feeling the thin tissue give way to his thrusts.

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, a couple tears slipping from the sudden rush of pain. Slowly but surely, the pain began subsiding and started to be replaced with pleasure. She let her groans slip through her lips as her lord pumped his hips faster, pushing inside her deeper. She was surprised to feel the burst of pressure from his cum and his movements stop shortly after.

Sesshomaru let his body relax after his climax, being careful not to lay his weight completely on the human girl. He let the soft skin of his cheek brush against hers, taking in a deep breath of her sweet scent.

With her arms still around the demon lord, Rin felt her body relaxing. She had thought the act of intercourse would have been completely different, but was satisfied with it none the less. She rested her head on his, a smile gracing her lips. The past few days had been nothing but perfect, and she never felt closer to her lord.


End file.
